In recent years, the evaluation of electric vehicles has increased due to the growing awareness of environmental issues. Implementation of vehicles driven by a secondary battery is highly expected since it is possible to reduce the time and effort for wiring or maintenance and to eliminate the influence on the view due to the wiring.
When introducing the secondary battery to the electric vehicle, deterioration of the secondary battery has become an issue. Specifically, the secondary battery needs to be replaced with a new secondary battery due to deterioration. In the introduction of the secondary battery, there is a problem of the cost for replacement. The progress of deterioration of the secondary battery is known to be influenced by the use range of the charging rate of the secondary battery or the temperature of the secondary battery.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for suppressing the progress of deterioration associated with the use range of the charging rate of the secondary battery by performing charging so that an increase or decrease in the charging rate of the secondary battery in the path is within a predetermined range including the optimal charging rate.